


Balance, my friend, is the key to Chaos

by Akashini



Series: Unfinished works [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura and Marik causing chaos, Gen, ignorance is bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashini/pseuds/Akashini
Summary: There are rumours of a new guild. A small one with a group less than ten, but powerful and formidable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when I binged on Fairy Tail anime. Went through the crossover but found nothing I wanted, so tada.

There were rumours.

Rumours about a new guild that the council first shook off as nothing of importance, only to have it bite them viciously in the rear weeks later when news came out of this particular group.

Any intel on this particular guild contradicted one another. One would say they are a Light Guild, justice and protectiveness bordering the infamous troublemaking guild Fairy Tail, and another dare claim it is made up of the most dangerous and hideous mages of Dark times, its magic so foul that no living creatures dare cross their field out of fear.

When a new info of the guild came into light, only days or weeks later a contracting info came into play and when that happened, another contradicting info played them like fools.

To hold suspicion on such a small guild in the first place was unheard of and waste of resources, despite the rising news in the streets and town, the council had little power to actually find out and filter the truths behind them.

One would say, these rumours’ origin came directly from non-other than the very guild itself, except they had no proof of whatsoever to claim it so. Only theories and escalating rumours.

From known information of the group was no other than their official guild stamp – an eye made out of two curved lines and a circle in the middle with two slightly curved vertical lines sprouted off from the bottom line, the name – _Shadow Court_ it certainly made many worry of a new Dark Guild and the guild master – King.

Definitely not a real name but a title but no less fitting for someone as the guild master of this very troublesome guild.

The council didn’t have a clear number of the guild or knew how they looked like besides the very man who came to the building to register the guild in the first place. Tall, lean and wide shoulders, brunet hair just a bit shorter than his shoulder, eyes hard cold enough to freeze hell itself. Favoured white long trench coat and form hugging shirt and trousers, others safely presumed he was the GM.

After submitting the form, the man came back a week later to pick up the official guild stamp and guild papers, left once more, unheeded to the stares on his back. He didn’t say anything more than necessary, kept to monosyllabic response and glared at anyone who dared to come close to him or ask stupid questions as he aptly named their queries and ignored the questioners’ existence.

 Weeks after the man’s departure, the rumours began and their mixed reputations soared into sky among guilds.

Shadow Court.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Once after high school graduation, Anzu left for New York, Kaiba, well that man didn’t need a graduation in the first place but everyone knew he had zero immunity against Mokuba and his kicked puppy eyes so when the boy _asked but really demanded_ for Seto to graduate, he obeyed, the company celebrated and continued along running his billionaire company like he always had since he was fifteen with his brother. Honda decided to run his old man’s shop till he found something he wanted to pursue, Jounouchi chose not to go to uni, not until Shizuka graduated from her education and till then did jobs here and there to support each other. His winnings from Duel competitions were more than enough to let them go by without a hitch.

Yugi true to his word, worked with his grandfather in the shop, analysing the nicks and crooks of all the games grandpa Mutou managed to bring back from his adventures. He had plans of creating his very own game parring Magic and Monster or nowadays known as Duel Monsters.

Ryou surprised them the most when he decided to return to England to pursue his degree in archaeology. His close friends knew the trauma it gave him since as a child, the Millennium Ring his father acquired from a dig in Egypt, its very existence had tormented him for a long time, not anymore since the spirit became an unwilling but cherished friend and partner, Ryou was adamant to see it through.

He had to since no one could.

They suffered and didn’t come out unscathed, it left _something_ behind in their souls, nothing harmful but made them, _everyone_ whole, they never realised something was missing in the first place but with it, it mended itself together, fit perfectly like a puzzle.

The Ishtar were helpful in the manner giving them answers as well as more questions, it delved into subjects no one fully understood, hence Ryou decided he will be the one find out and _learn so no one will suffer the same as they did_. Ishizu wrote him a recommendation once after he got his degree and masters, and together, the Ishtar and Ryou explored together and protected the past Pharaohs’ tombs.

The Ishtar who all but controlled the hidden society in Egypt and bits of every corner of the world that had a connection with ‘artefacts’ and ‘ancient’ and with Ryou and Bakura the former Tomb Robber in tow, _the world never knew what hit them._

Marik who lost his darker side, while saner than ever didn’t mean he was innocent or goody two shoes like he portrayed himself to stray eyes. He was the head of Ishtar Clan, one of the oldest clans of Tomb Keepers and that position didn’t come with flowers and smiles. He may had been under Malik’s influence when he ran the illegal and dark organisation, it still had been him through and through. It didn’t set him right when he and Bakura had to work together, a tomb robber and tomb keeper in one room, both with more than fair share of insanity?

Oh, they made sure the world knew their ire and disgust being forced to work together. It was only after one close call – a group of idiots who though they could blemish the Nameless Pharaoh’s descendants’ tombs, indirect or not, _Ryou got caught up in the middle of the fray, got shot in the stomach while protecting Ishizu,_ Marik and Bakura **snapped**.

No one exactly knew what happened. When Ryou and Ishizu woke up in the hospital, Marik looked like the norm as if nothing had happened besides the ugly bruise blossoming on his right cheek and _Bakura, oh god Bakura was leaning against the wall playing with two daggers that still had blood on them_ and no one really found out where the attackers disappeared to.

The incident made into news, they got calls all around the world from their friends, Kaiba arrived with his crew of medics and cut-throat technologies, the stoic cold, hardass _Kaiba_ smirked to the duo in approval (as if that made anyone else wonder what truly happened to the initiators) and in return the insanity twins grinned maliciously daring to correct them wrong for their actions.

Kaiba did nothing of sorts. Instead, Mokuba ran up to them, wrapped around his little arms around the duo and said, “Next time you need a place to hide bodies, _tell us_.”

When Marik claimed Bakura as an Ishtar, past occupation or otherwise, if the duo expected resistance, they received none and instead, everyone hugged and congratulated them. His brother and sister rolled their eyes,  _finally_ , needless to say, it frightened Ryou for a second how well Bakura fit into the family as the old, insane, sadistic over-protective brother.

Like fire and oil, Ishizu described them, Bakura and Marik, _they were each other’s enablers_ , got along _too_ well and the world did not need them work together weaving mindless chaos around them for fun.

Like that stopped Bakura from kidnapping Marik for a month trip into who knows where, dumped Clan duties to Rashid and Ishizu so he could teach his new brother the skills he picked up as the thief who ravaged the protective tombs of the past pharaohs and pissed off the royal families for a living.

In the midst of chaos, Ryou drank tea with the remaining Ishtar.

The three of them learned and knew, stopping the chaos that came in pair of Bakura and Marik was impossible task. They went with the next best solution,

Ignore and divert the damage away. If the world suffered because of it, so be it.


End file.
